


Scream

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Alice goes to a school performance with her many, many Uncle Jerrys.
Relationships: Jerry(s) & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s) & Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic AU

The kids at school made fun of Alice. They were envious of how supportive her family was. Of course, she had no problem with this; she would know that the people who wanted to be her friends would not be too bad for her.  
The school was putting on a performance of all the kids singing, as schools do.  
"Kara! I have to go back to school soon." The young girl looked up at her mother.  
"Why do you have to go back to school? Did you get in trouble?"  
Alice laughed. "No, I have to sing tonight." Kara knew this, of course, and was just messing with her daughter.  
"Alright. I've set out some nice clothes on your bed, go get dressed," she said. She went to get Ralph from the garden, wanting to ask him if he wanted to come and if he knew where the Jerrys were.  
She didn't need to ask the latter, one of them was in the garden with him.  
"Hey, Ralph. Jerry." Ralph nodded in acknowledgment and Jerry said a quick hello. "Alice has a show tonight at her school and I was wondering if you wanted to come."  
"Ralph wishes to stay at home. He doesn't want to cause a disturbance." He gestured to the large burn marks on his face.  
Kara nodded. Then she turned to Jerry.  
"How many of us can come?" the android questioned.  
"Not a lot. I'm sorry," Kara responds, seeing the crestfallen look on their face. She knew they found things more enjoyable when seeing them in person rather than through the hive-mind.  
"That's okay. Does 23 sound alright to you?"  
"Well..." She felt bad about not allowing them all to come, so she said yes. Kara, Alice, and Luther lived with around 50 Jerrys (all from pirates cove) and their boyfriend Ralph. A big family, I know.

<^>

At Alice's school, they took up one and a half rows of seats in the small gymnasium. Looking around at the other kids, Alice noticed them waving to one or two, maybe three parents and relatives. She looked down and waved at her 26 family members and they all waved back. The effect was a bit disturbing, having so many people wave at the same time. They were already getting enough attention as it was with all the Jerrys, she couldn't have imagined what it would have been like with Ralph there. He'd be freaking out over the crowd and they'd be concerned with the blue gashes on his face.  
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming out to support your children," an unknown announcer said energetically into a microphone. "Before we begin, we're going to have a competition for the parents. Whichever grade is the loudest gets their kids donuts on Monday. Ready? Okay, first-grade!" The first-grade parents screamed as loud as the could, trying to get free pastries for their little angels. "Starting out strong there, first grade! Let's go second!" There was another shout, slightly less loud than the first. "Ooh, looks like no donuts for you, second grade. Third?" The loudest screams yet. "Or you, first! Think you can beat that, fourth grade?"  
This was where the fun began. Not only were there little to no androids in the other grades' families, but they didn't have Jerrys. The Jerrys had some of the most advanced speakers in order to work at an amusement park, to tell the humans the safety regulations over the children screaming. And there were 23 Jerrys.  
There was a loud, almost ear-splitting shriek as the Jerrys turned their volume all the way up. 

<^>

Luther had Alice on his shoulder and was carrying her out to the parking lot. Kara was walking beside them and a swarm of Jerrys trotted along behind them. Alice had a bright smile on her face and a bandage around her ear.  
"That was fun. I get donuts!" she said.  
Kara grimaced, then smiled up at her. "Yes, but at what cost? We have to get your audio sensors fixed now."  
Luther chuckled. "Kara, I think it's fine. Jerry knows how to fix things."  
"...Okay. I guess that's alright. And," she sighed. "Donuts!"


End file.
